Technical Field
The present application relates to the field of smoking set, and more specifically, to an airflow preheating device.
Related Art
In the current society, smoking sets, as alternatives of traditional cigarettes, have been gradually developed; smoking sets generally generate smoke by using tobacco tars as raw materials to perform atomization, and cannot replace traditional cigarettes in tastes; however, traditionally cigarettes cannot be sufficiently fire-cured when being fire-cured, and generate too many harmful substances. Cigarettes can be fired-cured and distilled by using a heating device, so as to reduce generation of harmful substances and achieve an effect of smoking real cigarettes.
In the prior art, an airflow preheating device is included in a process of fire-curing and distilling cigarettes, so as to heat an entering air flow so as to guide the hot air flow into cigarettes for distillation in the next step. However, because an air flow channel design of the existing airflow preheating device is unreasonable, a temperature of an outer wall of a smoking set is too high, resulting in generation of scorching hot feelings, thereby bringing bad use feelings for a user of the smoking set.